We're Lined Up Like Chances and All That You Need Do Is Take One
by violentsweetperfectwords
Summary: Beca Mitchell was talked into going on an MTV dating show to meet Chloe Beale.
1. Chapter 1

Title: We're Lined Up Like Chances And All That You Need Do Is Take One  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B  
Summary: Beca Mitchell was talked into going on an MTV dating show to meet Chloe Beale.

Beca Mitchell, a 19 year old lesbian who worked as a bartender and manager of the all-age music club Platforms, groaned as she heard the loud knocking noises of the engine for her 1999 Jeep Wrangler through the window as she parked in front of Cafe Lune. Her best friend just had to pick the coffeehouse in another city, unsatisfied with the idea of going to the nearest Starbucks.

"I need to find another job." Beca said, frustrated, as she walked toward her best friend, Jesse Swanson, who was sitting at a table outside the coffeehouse. She placed her cup down at the table next to her phone.

"What happened?" Jesse asked with concern, looking up from the newspaper he was reading then turned the page.

"My car's annoying me." Beca replied, sitting across her best friend. "It's making this really loud noise and I don't know what I'm supposed to do with it. I can't get another car 'cause I have to save up for school, and my salary at Platforms isn't enough to pay for anything."

"I'll see if we have any openings, and I'll try to get you a job," Jesse said, who worked at MTV Studios through the connection of his father. He took a sip from his cup. Beca took the paper from the table and looked for the classified ads. "But I can't promise anything."

"Thanks." Beca said, burying her head into the newspaper. "How are things?"

"Good," Jesse said, "Work's so much fun..." He stopped himself, realizing the words he was saying might not be helpful for his friend.

"That's cool." Beca said, "Where's Stacie?"

Stacie was Jesse's girlfriend for a year now. They met when Jesse went to a party with his sister and Stacie was by herself. Jesse thought she was beautiful and wanted to talk to her. But, by the time Jesse was able to summon the courage to talk to her, she was gone. It wasn't until weeks after digging through Facebook that they finally talked and met at his sister's graduation party.

Beca smiled at the thoughts she remembered about how Jesse was excited over seeing Stacie again, and how he seemed really happy. Beca was happy for her friend, a bit envious sometimes. But she still managed to smile at the memories that she felt brought her and Jesse closer, like the time he dragged Beca to the beach til 2 A.M. to talk about Stacie and how his feelings toward her was confusing and frustrating him. But now that they were together, all of it seemed to be just memories of the past.

"She's working." Jesse replied. Stacie worked at Hollister at the mall, wearing their clothing to model around the store and helping customers with their purchases.

Beca placed the newspaper down on the table and looked up as she heard two girls arguing. One was a tall, slender redhead wearing a light three-quarter sleeve purple top with a white cotton blazer on top, with a fitted denim pants. The other, a shorter girl with a darker hair that was almost black, was wearing a black shirt with a graphic print of the words "enjoy yourself" with a girl touching herself in between the words, and black baggy pants.

"So, find anything good?" Jesse asked.

"Can we not talk about this now?" The shorter girl exclaimed, stopping a few feet behind Jesse, in clear view for Beca.

Beca and the taller girl locked eyes, and Beca could tell that she was stressed and a little embarrassed, as she didn't want to be in the conversation. But, as much as Beca would want to help, it wasn't her place to.

"Why not?" The taller girl said, "I have a right to know if you were cheating on me with Cassy."

"Would you believe me if I had said no?" The girl said, defensively.

Beca, still looking at the redheaded girl, was lost in the conversation and did not respond to Jesse's question. Jesse looked at her and to what she was looking at, then back at Beca, who looked away. He connected the two, as Beca glanced at the girls, more specifically, the taller one again.

"She looks familiar." Jesse whispered to himself, looking at the taller girl.

"What?" Beca asked, watching the girls walk away still arguing.

"Nothing," Jesse said, folding the newspaper neatly onto the table, exposing the page with the Sudoku and Crossword puzzles. He stared at it for a bit. "What's a six-letter last name for 'Pioneer geneticist Gregor'? Second letter is an e." He asked, "It's on the tip of my tongue."

"Mendel." Beca responded, her eyes darting at the classified ads again toward the hotel receptionist wanted post.

"How do you know that?" Jesse asked, "I thought you're all about Law and Politics."

"He's the father of modern genetics," Beca replied, defiantly.

"Right, right," Jesse said, after thinking for a second, he added, "He's the heredity guy."

Beca nodded. "We're going to stay here? I'm hungry." Beca said.

"Sure," Jesse said, "What you in a mood for?"

"Uh, I don't know." Beca replied, "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know."

"Well, how about we drive around and see if we find anything that's good."

"Sure." Jesse said, "We'll just take my car."

"Yeah." The brunette girl agreed, "That'll be good."

Jesse piled up the newspaper neatly and stood up. Beca followed him to the car and got in the passenger seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: We're Lined Up Like Chances And All That You Need Do Is Take One  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B  
Summary: Beca Mitchell was talked into going on an MTV dating show to meet Chloe Beale.

One Week Later...

Beca Mitchell sat in front of the computer, with her right hand seemingly glued to the mouse, fervently clicking at on the left button, refreshing the page on an eBay auction. She wanted to see if she was still the highest bidder for her Apple iPhone 4S that she's been wanting since September the year before.

Her phone rang and she picked it up when she saw Jesse's contact photo flashing on her phone.

"Hey." She said to the phone. "What's up?"

"_What are you doing tonight?_"

"Uh, nothing. Probably sleep or study."

"_Why are you studying? It's summer! Wanna do something?_" Beca scratched her head, "_Like... go for ice cream?_"

"Yeah, sure." Beca replied, "You know I can never pass on an offer for ice cream."

"_Yeah, and you need to get out, you're always working._"

"I know, I know." Beca said, her fingers furiously clicking on the refresh button again.

"_So, I'll pick you up in... 20 minutes?_"

"Okay."

"_See you then._"

"Okay, bye." Beca hung up and looked at the screen, she let out a sigh of relief that she was still the highest bidder, although there was still 20 hours, 14 minutes, and 10 seconds to go til the auction ended. She turned off the PC monitor and got ready for when Jesse came over.

Beca watched as Jesse's 2002 Toyota Celica parked outside her apartment. She heard the loud sound of the horn before she felt the vibration on her phone when Jesse called her. "I'll be out in a second," Beca told him, hanging up and putting her phone back in her pocket.

"What's up?" Beca said, getting in the passenger side of the car. She used her left hand to take the seatbelt and put it on. She didn't pay attention to the music playing at first, but then recognized that it was Avril Lavigne's _Girlfriend_ playing. "Eww, why are we listening to this?"

"It's what's on the radio." Jesse said, and shrugged as he drove away from the apartment. Beca looked at the stereo and found that his iPod was connected to it and it wasn't the radio playing.

"Okay," Beca said, disregarding his response. "I thought you don't like Avril!"

"What are you talking about?" Jesse asked, "I've always liked her music, except for whatever they come out on the radio like _Sk8er Boy_ and _Complicated_. The rest is okay."

"Yeah." Beca agreed. She couldn't get much on her friend's back because she liked Avril Lavigne, on certain occasions, too. "I'm still changing this, though." She clicked on the right button to change the songs, looking for Plain White Tees' song _Hey There Delilah_. When the song started to play, she swayed her head while looking out of the window, singing softly along with the music.

"So, are you thinking of getting a new car?" Jesse asked. "Because I know someone who is selling an Eclipse."

"I don't know if I can afford that." Beca said, looking out. "I'm still looking for another job. I mean, I have had offerings and I've sent applications and resumes, just gotta hear from them again."

"Yeah, but at least you'll be able to get to those jobs in one piece." He said.

"I know, I can barely get to next city city with my car." Beca groaned in disgust, thinking about her current mode of transportation. She moved a few loose strands of her brown hair away from her face. "What's the specs on the Eclipse?"

"Well, it's a 2000 GTS, it's black, automatic with sportronic shift changer." Jesse said, then he smiled. "I can talk to the guy for you."

"Alright, I'll think about it." Beca said, looking around the plaza where Cold Stone Creamery was.

Beca and Jesse chose the table outside because it was a nice, hot day. Beca played around with the spoon in her ice cream cup.

"So are you dating anyone lately?" Jesse said, before taking a bite out of his Strawberry Shortcake Serenade ice cream.

"You'd know if I were dating anyone." Beca said, still playing around with her spoon. She ordered Cheesecake Fantasy; she really wanted the Watermelon Sorbet but they didn't carry it at the branch they were at.

"Yeah, but you've dated so many girls without me knowing."

"The relationship didn't last long enough for me to tell anyone about it." Beca sighed. "But, I kind of have a crush on someone."

"Really?" Jesse said, surprised. "What's her name?"

"I don't know." Beca looked away.

"Have you talked to her?"

"I don't think so."

"How do you know her?" Jesse asked, confused.

"I don't." Beca looked at the ice cream bowl she had, the ice cream starting to melt.

"So you like her because of her looks?"

"No," Beca said, defensively. "We connected."

"Wait, are you talking about the redhead from the cafe?" Jesse looked at her, and she knew that she wasn't going to be able to hold back so she just told her about how she couldn't stop thinking about the girl. He nodded, understanding her situation.

"Okay," Jesse said. "Well, if you want I can try to hook you up with..." Jesse thought about who Beca would be compatible with. "If I can find someone that I think you'd like."

"That's okay." Beca said. "Man, I should've gotten a smoothie." She looked at her ice cream, and it was almost like an ice cream shake. She stayed quiet for a bit and thought about the redheaded girl from the other week.

Beca Mitchell stood in front of the mirror, holding a white long-sleeve blouse and a black and white striped tie in front of her. She received a call from Scott Wagner, the manager at Renaissance Hollywood Hotel in Los Angeles and told her that she has an interview later that day.

She stared at the pair of misty blue eyes in front of her and asked herself why she was nervous. She really needed the other job, but somehow she didn't want to go through it.

Beca's phone vibrated in her pocket, and she pulled it out and noticed Jesse calling again. "Hey," Beca said. "What's up?"

"_Hey, are you busy?_" Jesse said.

"Uh, I'm getting ready for an interview." Beca said.

"_Oh!_" Jesse said, sounding a little disappointed. "_I was wondering if you can stop by at the studios and see me._"

"Why, what's going on?" Beca asked, getting concerned. Jesse didn't respond. "Is everything okay?" Beca heard nothing again, so she said, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hung up. She was left with the decision of being on her friend's side or going through the interview. As she didn't care much about the job, and she knew that she would rather be there for Jesse in his time of need (and that she knew guilt would eat her inside if she didn't), she threw on a gray shirt with graphic print of "Nashville" in the front, with a white long-sleeve shirt underneath. She pulled a a pair of jeans on, and slipped on her low-cut Converse shoes. She grabbed her phone, wallet, and keys and ran to her car.

She started the car and it made a louder noise than she was used to. She shrugged it off and drove toward the studios. She parked as close as she could and ran into the building.

"Hey," Jesse said, walking out of a room. Beca stopped, panting.

"What's going on?" Beca asked. "I'm missing an interview to be here."

"Oh, I got you an interview." Jesse replied. "You look cute," He said, looking at her up and down. "Casual, but not too bummy."

"Interview for what?" Beca looked at him, her eyebrow arched up, confused.

"Uh..." Jesse started to say, "Okay, remember this girl?" He pulled a picture from a folder. Beca's jaw almost dropped to the floor when she saw the picture, she was looking at familiar, deep blue eyes, at least they looked familiar because they were the most she remembered about the girl.

"What a- what about her?" Beca stuttered out, still looking at the picture.

"Okay," Jesse said, "Well, I know how much you're so into her... so I signed you up for a date with her."

"Sign me up?" Beca said, confused. "What does that mean?"

"You ever seen _Biffles Know Best_?" Jesse asked, and looked at Beca who looked confused. "Okay, well, it's a show. The whole deal is there's 3 best friends, the two best friends hate the third's boyfriend or girlfriend. So they interview a number of potential candidates. Each best friend chooses one of the candidates they interviewed to go on a date with their bestie. And then, the two best friends and the current boyfriend or girlfriend are watching the dates at home. In the end, the bestie chooses whether they want to stay with their boyfriend or girlfriend, or one of the other candidates."

"Okay.." Beca said, looking at the picture, paying less attention to whatever Jesse was saying.

"Yeah, and when I saw Chloe, I figured you'd want to be a part of it." Jesse tried to take the picture away from her but Beca wouldn't let it go.

"Chloe..." Beca said, slowly.

"You're interview's in ten minutes." Jesse whispered.

"What?" Beca screamed and finally looked at Jesse. She bit her lips, "Wait, what if I don't get chosen, I'll have to see her with another girl!"

"So, you're going through with it?" Jesse grinned.

"I guess," Beca smiled, "I did spend the whole morning practicing on the good things to say about myself."

"So, what did you come up with?" Jesse said, and Beca punched him lightly on the arm. "Don't worry, half of the girls they have for this one are pulled from the street. Mostly for entertainment. Unless her best friends are crackheads, I'm pretty sure they'll pick you. You just have to make sure that Chloe will."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: We're Lined Up Like Chances And All That You Need Do Is Take One  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B  
Summary: Beca Mitchell was talked into going on an MTV dating show to meet Chloe Beale.

Jesse Swanson dragged his best friend in front of the television, "Come on! We gotta see this." The episode of _Biffles Know Best_ in which Beca appeared in was to air today, and Jesse arranged a party with all of their mutual friends at his house to watch it.

"Do I have to watch it?" Beca groaned, "I don't think I can watch myself."

"Why not?" Jesse asked, "Did you do anything embarrassing?"

"What?" Beca asked, "No! Of course not."

"Hey, Beca!" Stacie said as she walked through the door, smiling at Beca before she walked up to hug her boyfriend.

"You're here too?" Beca groaned a little louder and sunk to the couch.

"Yep, called out of work just to be here." She grinned and sat next to her. Stacie patted her on the shoulder.

"Come on, guys!" Jesse shouted, turning on the television and putting on MTV. "It's starting!"

All the girls and guys gathered around the television and passed around the big bowl of popcorn. All heads stared at the screen.

**A/N: Script Codes for Character Cues and Actions**  
VO - Voice Over  
OS - Off Screen  
MOS - Without sound, mouthing the words  
**CS** - Camera shift  
_Italicized texts_ - Actions

FADE IN:

Narrator:  
**CS**: (_Toward a slender redhead, CHLOE, sipping on a virgin Strawberry daquiri while having lunch at Papa Razzi's restaurant with her girlfriend. She smiles before she puts the straw back to her lips._) This is Chloe. (_To girl with jet-black hair with crazy layers and silver-colored tips._) And this is Riley. (_She takes a spoonful of Chocolate Mousse Pie and holds it up in front of Chloe. Chloe succumbs and takes the bite into her lips._) They've been dating for six months. (_Riley wipes some of the creme from Chloe's lips and licks her finger._) And Chloe thinks Riley is the girl of her dreams. (_Riley leans in to kiss Chloe._)

Narrator: These are Chloe's best friends. (_Focuses on a tall, slender blonde girl, AUBREY, and another blonde, AMY, sitting on a couch. They are shaking their heads._) And they disagree with what Chloe thinks about Riley. Her best friends think it's time for a change, and they're going to hook their bestie up with the new girl they're going to audition.

Aubrey: Hi, I'm Aubrey! (_She smiled._)  
Amy: Amy, here. What what!  
Aubrey: We have a wonderful best friend, Chloe.

**CS**: _To a clip of a smiling Chloe; in her room, laying down with a book; to Chloe playing with her little sister, Kyla._

Aubrey: (**OS**) Our biffle, Chloe, is smart, and beautiful...

**CS**: _Back to the two friends._

Amy: There's just one problem.  
Aubrey: Her _girlfriend_. (_She emphasizes on the words girlfriend to show her dislike toward the girl._)

**CS**: _To Riley, standing straight with her arms crossed. Then she flicked her middle finger at the screen, mouthing "fuck you" in an angry demeanor._

Amy: She eats everything in our house!

**CS**: _To Riley eating on the couch, with the food getting all over the place, and snorting, and drinking right out of the milk carton._

Aubrey: She's very bossy to our biffle.

**CS**: _Riley and Chloe in Chloe's bedroom, while Chloe's getting ready to go out. "Is that what you're wearing?" Riley asks Chloe, "You really should change your clothes."_

Aubrey: (**OS**) She a chain-smoker. (_Riley smokes two cigarettes at a time._)  
Amy: (**OS**) Plus, she makes weird noises! (_Riley snorts and makes farting noises, unclear whether she really farted or not._)  
Aubrey: We have a feeling she's influencing our best friend. (_Riley offers her cigarette to Chloe, who looks at her but refuses to take it._)

**CS**: _Back to the two friends, but they are sitting behind a long table with opened binders on top._

Aubrey and Amy, simultaneously: So, we're taking over!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: We're Lined Up Like Chances And All That You Need Do Is Take One  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B  
Summary: Beca Mitchell was talked into going on an MTV dating show to meet Chloe Beale.

**CS**: _There was a door on the left side corner that Aubrey anxiously stared at. The door opens and a girl walks in. She is tall and built, had dirty blonde hair that was damaged chemically and naturally. She was wearing a tight gray shirt that showed her arms, and her right arm had a tattoo of a skull._

"Hi, I'm Skull." The girl says in a deep, rough voice and sits down on the chair.

Another girl walks in wearing a flowy top with a black pinstriped bermuda shorts and Burberry wedges, she introduced herself as Laura.

A girl who wanted to be called Grace walks in and sits down in her floral shirt and dress, she kept touching her round spectacles.

A girl with emo haircut of jet black hair covering her face and lip ring walks in. She gives a nod toward the parents, says her name is Talia, and sits down on the chair.

A short and anorexically skinny girl comes in, wearing a browinish-yellow shirt with a maroon pants. She smiles awkwardly at Aubrey and Amy before introducing herself as Monica.

Beca comes in and introduces herself, greeting the two.

Beca looked away from the screen when her friends laughed at her presense.

"Damn, Beca." Her friend, Donald said, "You look hot on screen."

"Shut up." Beca said.

_A girl in a flowery dress walks in. She introduces herself as Samantha and smiles confidently at Aubrey, running her right hand through her silky blonde hair._

A boy in a light blue polo shirt and some loose jeans walks in. At first, Aubrey and Amy were confused. They thought the boy was a butchy girl instead of an actual boy.

"Wait... how old is that girl?" Donald asked, confused as he watched Monica on the screen.

**CS**: _To Aubrey, whose eyebrow is arched up, feeling as if this wasn't a good idea after all. Amy looks worried._

Aubrey: Why do you think you'd be perfect for our best friend?

Skull: I just got out of jail and I need to get some.  
Laura: I'm smart, rich, ambitious, and I have a goal in life.  
Grace: (_Looking confused_) What was the question?  
Talia: Cause we'll have a rockin' good time! YEAH!  
Monica: I don't feel comfortable answering that.  
Beca: I'm fun, adventurous, hard working, loyal, a good friend...  
Samantha: I think I'll be great for your best friend 'cause I'm perfect!  
Ryan: Because my mom said I can't be with guys any more or they'll kick me out of the house.

"This is so dumb," A girl from across Stacie said.

"Who invited her here?" Stacie whispered to her boyfriend, not recognizing the girl from her mutual friends.

Amy: What do you have to offer to my best friend that her current girlfriend doesn't offer?  
Skull: I can provide your best friend with... great sex.  
Grace: I dont have much to offer.  
Monica: I don't feel comfortable answering that.  
Beca: Well, I don't make promises but I'll try hard to give her everything I can.  
Ryan: A penis!

**CS**: _Aubrey bit her lip and stared out at the candidates._

Aubrey: So, what do you do for a living?  
Skull: I just got out of jail. I'm thinking it through whether I want to pull my life together. I'm giving myself a couple of years to decide.  
Ryan: I'm a cheerleader!  
Grace: I volunteered for Green Peace.  
Monica: I don't feel comfortable answering that.  
Beca: I'm a law student, with a minor in communications. And I manage a music club in LA.  
Amy: Which one? (_She turns to Aubrey_) Can we go later? (_Aubrey shook her head._)

"Wow, Beca," Jesse said, as the commercials came on, "How did I become friends with you? You seemed boring."

"I panicked, alright!" Beca replied, a little embarrassed. "I was nervous."

"I should be lucky you're not trying to date me." Jesse added and gave a hearty laugh. Stacie smacked him in the forearms.

Amy: What do you like to do for fun?  
Skull: Well, have you ever heard of soap on a rope?  
Grace: Communing with nature.  
Beca: Well, I like to produce music, you know mash-ups of songs from different genres and layering them together. I sometimes work on original stuff. And whenever I get the chance, I love to cook and bake.  
Amy: Can you make Nutella Cheesecake? I love those!  
Aubrey: (_looks at her friend_) Amy!  
Amy: (_ignoring Aubrey_) Nutella cupcakes are fine too!  
Ryan: Guys!

Aubrey: Do you have any musical talents?  
Skull: I can make her scream my name in a new note during... (**CS**: _Aubrey smacks her head with her palm._)  
Laura: I can play the violin and cello.  
Grace: I can make water drop noises with my mouth! (_flicks her cheek to produce sounds_)  
Samantha: (_laughs in a high pitched voice_)  
Beca: May I? (_She took a cup that was on the corner of the table in front of them, and set it down in front of her. The two girls look at her quizically. She started singing a mash up of Titanium and Cups [You're Gonna Miss Me] ._)

"You sang on National Television?" Stacie said, "Beca, you were amazing." Even Jesse was surprised.

"How come you never told us you can sing?" Jesse asked, Beca shrugged her shoulders.

"I knew that's how you always get the best scores in Karaoke Revolution!" Donald said, "We need a rematch!"

Amy: What's the wildest thing you've done on a first date?  
Aubrey: Amy! You can't ask that!  
Amy: Sure, you can! So..

Skull: Not have sex!  
Ryan: Have a threesome!  
Grace: One time, my date and I went to Central Park in New York.. and we totally hugged a tree! Our arms wrapped around that tree and we hugged it til we were covered by ants.

Aubrey: Do you have any piercings?  
Monica: I don't feel comfortable answering that.  
Skull: I have three, none are on my face. (_She winked._)  
Grace: No.  
Ryan: I only wear clip ons...  
Talia: Where am I NOT pierced? YEAH!

_When the girls and guy left the room, Aubrey and Amy stared at the binders again. Aubrey pointed at a photo and profile._

Aubrey: I like her.  
Amy: Really?  
Aubrey: She looks nice.  
Amy: So you're picking her?  
Aubrey: Yes. Who are you picking?

_Amy flips though the pages._

Amy: I choose her. (_points at a profile_)  
Aubrey: Alright, let's do this! It's gonna be awesome!  
Amy: You better believe it! (_closes the binder._)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: We're Lined Up Like Chances And All That You Need Do Is Take One  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B  
Summary: Beca Mitchell was talked into going on an MTV dating show to meet Chloe Beale.

Beca Mitchell winced at the unendurable moments she had to suffer just physically being on that show, and then have to relive everything by watching the aired episode on the huge flat screen television. With people she knew, and people she can barely even remember meeting.

The show went into a commercial break before the other half of the show proceeded. A younger friend of Jesse's, Benji, was more than happy for the commercials because he had something to sing along to. He was singing along to the Hillshire Farms commercial screaming "GO MEAT!" while waving his arms upward (with Jesse calling him gay, in a joking way) and making his own verses. He especially loved remaking the Oscar Meyer Weiner commercial.

"I can't do this!" Beca exclaimed, standing up and walking out of the front door into the garden, where there was a gazebo swing on the left side of the yard. She went to sit and pushed the swing around softly and thought about things other than the TV show.

"Hey, gorgeous," she heard a voice say. She dug her shoes onto the ground to stop the swing and looked up to find her girlfriend, Chloe Beale, standing by her side, smiling. She was wearing a gray jacket that Beca had lent her.

Beca smiled at Chloe but the girl saw through it. Beca looked distracted or bothered by something and this worried the redhead.

"You're early." Beca said. They were supposed to go out on a date after the show.

"I miss you?" Chloe said, smiling in an attempt to make her girlfriend feel better. "Why aren't you inside watching?" Beca didn't reply. "What's going on?" Chloe asked, sitting next to her.

"Nothing," Beca replied. "Just thinking and stuff."

"You okay?" Chloe whispered, putting her hand on Beca's knee.

"Yeah." Beca said, "In a matter of minutes, our friends are going to know how we met.."

"Ahh," Chloe smiled and gently kicked the floor so the swing moved, but holding onto Beca.

"Yeah, I remember it like it was just yesterday." Beca placed one hand on top of Chloe's.

"Refresh my memory."

Beca looked her in the eye before starting her story. "Remember for our date, I took you to go apple picking at Rocky Brook?" Chloe smiled and nodded to show she was paying attention. "And you looked so cute holding onto that basket. And we were walking around and talking, and you found a caterpillar."

"A caterpillar?" Chloe repeated.

"Yes, and you asked if you could keep it as a pet, and I told you that it could be a moth larvae instead of a butterfly, and we talked about the life cycle of a moth and butterfly. Then you called me a dork, and so I chased you around the orchard. And you ran toward this tree, which had the most apples. You asked me if I think the apples would be good and sweet, I said I wouldn't know because I haven't eaten one. And you reached up and gave me one and told me to have a bite. You were like Eve… or was that the serpent?" She paused and furrowed her eyebrows, then shook her head. "And so I held up the apple to my mouth and I was going to bite it, and you pushed my hand away and kissed me.." Beca looked at Chloe's lips, biting her own before slowly leaning forward and kissing her.

Chloe's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, I know. The apple fell to the floor and it was such a waste of an apple!" Beca added.

"You just— we just.. that was our first kiss.." Chloe stuttered out.

"Yeah.." Beca said and she pouted. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Chloe asked, "No, no, it was just… I pictured it differently."

"Really?" Beca said, "Did I disappoint you?"

"No, it was good." Chloe said, but not convincingly enough for Beca. "From your story, I was waiting for the unicorns and fairies to appear."

"We're not a Shakespearian romance story, Chloe." Beca said.

"Of course not, there were no unicorns in any of his stories." She said, grinning.

"Yeah, but there was a fairy in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_." Beca pointed out. "And other magical characters in his late romances."

"Aww, you're still a dork." Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder. "And that wasn't what happened."

"How 'bout we finish the show and see who's right?" Beca suggested.

"Fine," Chloe agreed, she stopped the swing with her foot and got up. She held up her hand for Beca, who took it and they walked inside the house, holding hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: We're Lined Up Like Chances And All That You Need Do Is Take One  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B  
Summary: Beca Mitchell was talked into going on an MTV dating show to meet Chloe Beale.

"What did I miss?" Beca said, sitting down on the couch where she was before she went outside.

Chloe smiled as she sat on the edge, next to her, holding her hand. She had imagined that she would feel like a kid, or somewhat awkward, about always being held on to, but being in Chloe's arms just felt natural and right. She didn't think even a simple thing like holding hands could make her feel special or wanted.

But Chloe- she has this look that she gives Beca that makes her feel butterflies on acid raging in her stomach. That makes her palms sweaty, and make her knees weak, even without touching her. Chloe would smile this beautiful mixture of innocence and mischief, while it still being sincere and genuine; and Chloe only had to take a deep breath and sigh and she would have Beca at her mercy.

"Amy just chose the treehugger."Jesse replied, he held up a bowl of popcorn to Beca who pointed the bowl toward Chloe. Chloe grabbed a handful, and mouthed a thank-you. "They're going to some volunteer program to save the forest or something."

"Save the bay," Chloe said, after she had swallowed a few popcorn. "She was an excellent swimmer."

"I can't swim," Beca muttered, and Chloe had a look on her that said "it doesn't matter to me" without actually saying the words.

"We also went to the Recycling center," Chloe added, "At first I thought she was taking me to the landfill."

"Your ex is hot," Donald said, flatly, as Riley went on screen. "Can I have her number?"

"Sure," Chloe said, "Gotta warn you, though, she's not that into men. In fact, she hates them."

"Oh." Donald said, disappointed. "Never mind."

"Don't worry," Chloe said, "there are other heterosexual girls out there that may like you!"

Amy: So, how was it? (_Chloe comes back from her first date with Grace and sits down next to Riley._) Did you have fun?  
Chloe: Yeah.. it was an educational experience.  
Riley: She doesn't need education. It only screws you over, like you two.  
Aubrey: Excuse me?  
Riley: (_in a mocking tone, rolling her eyes_) Excuse me?.

**CS**: _Follows around footsteps of the girl wearing Sketchers, then back at the two friends in the was another knock on the door, and Aubrey stands up to present her pick._

Aubrey: Here goes my pick! (_Grabs the handle of the door._)

**CS**: _The door opens and it was Laura._

"I don't remember her." Donald said.

"I kind of noticed it wasn't going to be you," one girl said, "I knew Beca never wore Sketchers."

"What happened?" Donald asked, "I thought Beca was chosen somehow."

Beca must have squeezed Chloe's hand a little too tight out of her nervousness, but the redhead only returned the squeeze. Chloe chuckled, "My best friends thought Beca was too good to be true."

"Really?" Jesse said, and he laughed too. "Why? She's boring." Beca shot him a glare, "Kidding," Jesse added quickly.

Chloe started to explain why Beca seemed surreal to her two best friends. The girls and guys paid less attention to the second date and just listened to Chloe's story.

A few more commercials later, eventually, it was time for Chloe to choose who she wanted to be with. The girls stood in a line in front of her.

Chloe: (_looks at Riley_) Riley, it's been fun being with you. You're always adventurous, but sometimes I think our relationship needs to mature. And you're just not willing to. (_looks at Grace_) Grace, you're smart and really caring about the world, but it's just not working for me. (_looks at Laura_) Laura, you're really sweet, but I think you may be too much of a player. And I don't want to play any games. I'm sorry guys but I have to eliminate one of you right now. And I'm sorry, Laura, that one is you.

Laura: Sorry, my _bleep_. I can do so much better. Choosing those two over me?...

Chloe: (_looks at the two girls left_) Aubrey, Amy, I've made my decision and though it was hard... I choose to be with..


	7. Chapter 7

Title: We're Lined Up Like Chances And All That You Need Do Is Take One  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B  
Summary: Beca Mitchell was talked into going on an MTV dating show to meet Chloe Beale.

Chloe laughed as the camera zoomed in on her screen self, while she was making the decision on who of the two candidates to pick as her girlfriend. "Is that how I look like on screen?"

"Well, you look beautiful on and off screen," Beca said.

"Maybe I should have stayed in the show business," Chloe said, smiling at her girlfriend.

Beca remembered the stories about Chloe's adventure with her all-female acapella group, Barden Bellas, during her Barden University years with her best friends Aubrey and Amy. Chloe was the lead singer of the group, singing most of the solos of the songs inspired by female musicians, although Aubrey was the captain of the group. Chloe had told her about the struggles (and the fun) of competing in the International Championship of Collegiate Acapella, but eventually the Bellas won over the crowds in Lincoln Center and the first place spot during her senior year in college.

But Chloe had graduated with a Counseling Psychology degree; not thinking much about a career singing, especially singing Acapella.

"Go for it. It's not too late," The brunette said, and Chloe kissed her on the cheek, "You're amazing in anything you do, and you'd be great in anything you'd want to pursue."

When Chloe had chosen neither Riley nor Grace, the friends all looked at the two of them, expecting them to tell the story of how they met. It was Donald and his curious mind that spoke up first.

"You still ended up together, though? Even though Beca wasn't chosen?" He said. "How?"

Chloe looked at Beca, as if she was asking for approval to discuss this. She bit her lip, thinking of where to begin. Before she could start the story, Beca said, "Oh, well, Chloe was stalking me." She smiled, "It was so cute, she and her friends visited every club in LA looking for me. Right, babe?"

"That was Amy's idea!" Chloe retaliated, "Well, we were actually out to have fun and celebrate my newly established singlehood." She pouted then added, "Running into you would have been just a bonus."

"Yeah, sure," Beca said, winking at her girlfriend.

"I suppose you think going to Cafe Lune every day isn't stalking?"

"I didn't go there everyday," Beca said, a little defensive. "Just _every other_ day. And they happen to make the best banana latte, so.." she shrugged.

"You don't like banana lattes." Chloe said.

"Doesn't mean they don't make the best ones," Beca said, smiling, trying to ease the tension. "I didn't say I drink them.."

Chloe kissed her on the forehead, and Beca closed her eyes as she felt Chloe's warm breath as the redhead said, "Can we just tell them what happened?"

"Fine," Beca said, defeated, "tell them about the blue birds and the flash mob."

"What _actually_ happened.." Chloe said.

Beca tightened her hold on Chloe's hand, and the redhead pulled it closer to her lips and kissed the back of her hand. She couldn't understand why Chloe was being this affectionate, but she had figured that kissing her for the first time earlier that day may have something to do with it.

They have been dating for about three months now, and Chloe had been more than patient with making intimate physical contact with her beyond holding hands and hugs. The girl must have figure that since Beca had initiated the first kiss, it is now okay to flood her with physical affections. And the brunette had wondered if there weren't other people around, would they be holding back?

It was not as if Beca didn't want to kiss Chloe. There were many times when Chloe and her deep blue eyes would stare at her, and it would take every ounce of energy that she had to really resist her. It was out of nervousness that she couldn't, but it was also her nervousness that caved to those blue eyes and soft lips that formed their first kiss.

Beca leaned onto Chloe and rested her head on her side as they told how they met and got together.

_Beca was sitting at her usual table at Cafe Lune, with her headphones glued to her ears, staring at the bright screen of her laptop. Her phone and keys were sitting on top of her Constitutional Law textbooks, which remained unopened since she had pulled them out of her backpack. There were two empty mugs on the other side of her laptop, as Jesse had kept her company until he had to go to work, leaving a half-full mug of black coffee on the other side of the table._

_Beca had spent her first hour with Jesse talking about how she had given herself a week to wait for a call back for a date with Chloe, but she had given up after the fifth day. Jesse wasn't sure how the callback process worked either but was hopeful for his best friend, seeing as this was the first time in a long time he had seen her excited for anything. And it had been three weeks since the auditions, and she had been trying hard to focus on something else like her producing new mash-ups and mixes._

_She had research papers due in two weeks, so naturally she had focused her attention onto a new music mix. She closed her eyes as she listened to her latest mashup track. She let herself get lost in the music, unaware of a redhaired girl smiling while watching her from inside the cafe._

_The song had repeated a couple of times before Beca opened her eyes again. She pulled the headphones away from her ears and let it rest around her neck; she grabbed her Constitutional Law textbook and opened it to a page where she had stuck a bookmark. She had read a few lines of the first pararagraph into the chapter, but she was distracted by the track she just created that was stuck in her head. _

_Beca moved her head in a clockwise motion to release the tension building up on her neck and shoulder, then decided that she needed more coffee to get through the next hour or so of studying and researching for her term papers. She closed the book and grabbed her phone then headed to the bathroom. _

_When she headed back to her table, she noticed a mug sitting by her book, in which a note scribbled on a napkin was placed on the pages she was reading earlier. She looked at the note: _

_I don't think I've ever seen someone so deep in concentration while listening to music. You're quite the exquisite beauty, I couldn't help but stare in fascination. I'd love to see you again._

_Beca smelled the aroma of her favorite drink, she looked around the cafe to see who could the coffee and the note could have come from. She had assumed that the coffee wasn't from the couple from a few tables from her, nor from the younger woman that just walked in. She looked inside the cafe through the window, and watched as an older man smiled and waved at her. She smiled back and waved shyly; then she looked down at the coffee mug in front of her and got a better idea._

_She had approached the barista who just finished cashing out a customer, and said, "Hey, I didn't order this." She placed the mug on the counter._

_"Yeah, there was a pretty redhead that got it for you." The barista said. "I made it and put it on your table, so don't worry about it being roofied or anything." She added, before smiling._

_"Oh, thanks.." Beca said, raising an eyebrow as she took the mug again before turning around to look for a redhead, but couldn't find anyone. She went back to her table and took a seat, slightly disappointed._

_Another half hour had passed since Beca had sat down, taking a few gulps of the almost-cold drink in the mug; she had read the first paragraph over and over but the concept wasn't clicking in her brain. She stretched her arms above her head and with her right hand, took her headphones off and scratched her head furiously._

_"Hi," she heard a voice say. _

_Beca looked up, expecting the barista to appear at her side, but was surprised to see a slender redhead standing in front of her, deep blue eyes penetrating through her and Beca was almost lost for words. It was Chloe Beale, in the flesh, in front of her. _


End file.
